Up Against the Wall
by TilUDrop86
Summary: Rachel and Santana have an interesting interaction in the bathroom. S/R, mentions S/B and R/Q. Don't like, don't read.


A/N: Originally posted this over at **glee_kink** for the prompt: Santana/Rachel making Brittany/Quinn jealous. Let me know what you think.

Rachel felt the breath swoosh out of her lungs as she was slammed up against the wall of the restroom she had just been dragged into. Her aggressor pinned her there, fingertips digging roughly into the singer's flesh. Rachel gasped indignantly, and her eyes narrowed as she got a hold of her bearings.

"Unhand me now," she demanded in a fierce whisper. She was late for Glee, something her 'assailant' was well aware of. A smirk was all she got in response. Deciding that a physical response was probably the best bet, Rachel began to struggle against the arms holding her in place.

"Un-uh Berry," Santana chided, "not until I've said my peace." Rachel raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded for the other girl to continue. The smirk returned, "I have a proposition for you."

The self-proclaimed diva scoffed, "I highly doubt that _you_ could offer anything that _I_ couldn't achieve on my own." At that Rachel pried her arms away from the taller girl and headed for the door.

"Even Quinn Fabray?"

Rachel halted, and pivoted slowly to face the other girl, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Words that were intended to be flippant and cold instead came out in an unsure whisper.

"Spare me," the cheerleader took a step forward, "I've seen the longing stares, watched you trip over yourself trying to be her friend." The Latina closed in on her, smirk firmly in place, "Do I even need to mention little panty debacle with Jewfro?"

"That was for Finn."

"Sure it was. Just like when we sang _Keep Holding On_ and looked deep into her eyes and 'subtly' slipped your hand into hers. That was for Finn too, right?"

Rachel let out a shuddery breath, "What do you want for your silence? Completed homework assignments? Money? Or should I just start preparing for my complete ostracism from school?"

Santana finally dropped the smirk, her eyes softened but no longer focused on the singer, "No, it's not like that. I just… argh! Why is this so…" Suddenly the tanned-skin girls head napped back up, and she squared off her shoulders.

The move was one that Rachel had seen Quinn pull many times, usually when about to make a serious confession. She steeled herself for whatever was coming next.

"I need you to help me make Brittany jealous."

Rachel blinked, shook her head, and then blinked again, "_Excuse_ me?"

Santana let out a long sigh and leaned back onto the wall, "I have feelings for Brittany. And it's not just a physical thing," a lecherous grin stretched across the cheerleaders mouth, "We've already done plenty of that.

"But when it comes to more…" Santana's face morphed into one of anguish and Rachel could practically taste the girls pain. "She's just completely oblivious, and normally I find that adorable, y' know cause she's Brittany and how could you _not,_ but if I have to hear go on about Mike -fucking- Chan one more time I'm gonna cut my ears off!"

"Santana! Breathe," Rachel instructed. Looking down she realized that somehow she was the one now gripping the other girls arms, holding her up against the tile. However, she refrained from digging her nails in, it just didn't seem very compassionate.

Santana offered a meek smile to Rachel, who did her best not to look shocked at the expression on the typically callous girls face. She was beginning to realize there was a lot more to Santana Lopez than just beauty and bitchery.

When it seemed like the Latina had finally had a reign on her emotions, Rachel spoke again, "Okay, so you want to be in a relationship with Brittany, and I would like one with Quinn. I understand that we're in similar situations, I just can't fathom what it is you'd like me to do."

Santana smirked again, but there was something else, a hunger, in her eyes that had the singer shivering.

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

Quinn tapped her nails against her knee, and glared at the clock on the wall. Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time in twenty minutes, she raised her hand and _patiently_ waited for Mr. Schue to look up from the papers he was looking through.

If Puck shot her a questioning look, she certainly didn't notice. Just because the truth had come out about the baby, and Finn wouldn't even _look_ at her anymore didn't mean she was just going to throw herself at him. She was not going to turn into her mother, and have some man tell her what to do, say, and feel.

After approximately fifteen seconds she cleared her throat. Loudly.

"Yes, Quinn?"

"I know you said you wanted to wait for Rachel and Santana to show up, but I _really _have to use the bathroom," for some reason this make the Spanish teacher blush.

Seated just behind her, Brittany's head shot up from her cell, which she had been using to text Santana with. Again.

"Oooh, can I go too, Mr. Schue? I've been holding it for, like, ever."

"Of course," He smiled indulgently. Just like everyone did when addressing the bubbly blonde.

Brittany clapped excitedly. For what Quinn had no idea, but she still allowed herself to be pulled out of her chair and practically dragged out of the room.

They walked down the deserted halls at a slow pace. Quinn because she was tired and sore and _pregnant_. Brittany because she knew better than to walk ahead of Quinn.

"Have you heard back from Santana," Quinn asked, not because she actually cared, but it was better than silence. Silence meant thoughts, and thoughts meant guilt, and guilt… well Quinn felt she had more than her fair share. Sometimes it was just easier to ignore it.

Brittany shook her head sadly, "No. Which is weird, because she usually answers back right away." The cheerleader frowned, and turned her head towards her friend, "You don't think she's mad at me, do you?"

Quinn offered the girl a small smile, and squeezed her hand comfortingly, "No one is ever mad at you Brittany. Not even when you were spying on Glee for Coach Sylvester." The ditzy blonde perked up once more, and impulsively hugged her friend.

The two slipped back into silence as they turned down the corridor. The bathroom was just down the end of this hall, Quinn noted with relief.

"Is it weird that Rachel isn't here either? I mean that girl is never late for class, let alone Glee…" The ex-cheerleader trailed off, not really sure where she was going with that sentence.

"You don't think that Santana and Rachel are, like, hanging out together, do you?"

Quinn threw her head back and laughed, hard. In between giggles and wiping away mirthful tears, she responded, "Oh my… No. Not at all. But I would so pay money to see that."

Shaking her head at her own foolishness, Brittany opened the door to the girls bathroom, holding it so Quinn could go in first. She then enter herself, or tried to anyway

"Unf-" Brittney slammed against the other girls back, "Oh, Quinn! I'm s-sorry. I…"

Brittany's stammered apology went unfinished and unnoticed as both blondes took in the sight before them.

Somehow, through a haze of emotions, Quinn found her voice, "So… which one of you should I pay?"

* * *

"_Don't worry. I have a plan."_

Rachel barely had time to process the Latina's words before she felt herself being spun in place, and once again was pressed between the taller girl and the wall.

"San-mmm," Rachel's lips were abruptly, pleasantly, occupied by Santana's, and any indignant protest she could have come up with quickly died. She let go of the taller girl's forearms and wrapped her arms around the other's neck, pulling down gently. Their tongues gently dueled, and hands began to wander. Rachel almost immediately pulled the other girls hair tie out, and ran her fingers through the long silky stands.

Santana leaned back, smacked her lips together, a thoughtful expression on her face, "What is that? Cranberry?"

Rachel shook her head, and licked her own lips, "It's pomegranate. I don't know why people think I have some berry fascination, it's just a name. I'm not Suzy Pepper." Santana chuckled good naturedly, and Rachel beamed back, "I can't quite place you lip gloss either, it's… tangy."

"Passion fruit," the taller girl mumbled, her face flushing.

"I think they compliment each other," Rachel offered, bringing a hand up to caress a reddened cheek. Santana pulled Rachel toward her once more, hips brushing against hips, creating a delicious friction.

"Wait," the shorter brunette whisper, pushing gently away. She spoke quickly so not to give the other girl the wrong idea, "My neck is starting to hurt. Do you think…" she trailed off but gestured to the sinks.

That hungry intensity returned to the Latina's eyes, and she nodded her head fervently. She backed the smaller girl up slowly, her thumbs grazing the skin just under one of Berry's ridiculous sweaters, until they bumped together against the porcelain. Moving her hands down she lifted Rachel up and back, then gave the other girl a moment to get situated. But only a moment.

Rachel sighed as she felt those soft, yummy lips on her once more. Whatever scheme Santana had cooked up was just fine with her if it meant she could have more of this. Actually, if she could just have more in general, that'd be great, because there tingle in her lower stomach that had been growing exponentially since they started this dance. She pulled Santana's hair, roughly, and pressed her upper body against the Latina.

It seemed that the cheerleader got the hint. Suddenly the hand that had been tenderly touching her ribs and back was grabbing and pinching her nipples, and the one that had been resting on her hip was now moving down past her skirt. She moaned in anticipation.

Santana dragged a nail up Rachel's thigh, "I've been thinking about this for a while," she whispered. Rachel's eyes snapped open and she let out a tiny gasp as a finger traced the outer edge of her panties. The cheerleader licked her lips and leaned in close, "For days now. Once I figured out how to set the perfect trap for our girls," she licked the shell of the singers ear, "I started wondering- What does Berry taste like?" The Latina moved her mouth down Rachel's necking, nipping-sucking-biting all of the exposed skin she could. "What does she feel like?" The fingers that had been teasing the diva now slipped under the damp cotton.

"Fuck," Rachel whimpered, hips jerking spastically towards the brunette above her. A thumb brushed against her clit and her head fell back against the mirror with a thud. Santana took the opportunity to pull the singers shirt up, and her bra down. She sucked a nipple into her mouth, while simultaneously sliding her fore and middle finger into the tight, wet heat.

She started a quick, steady rhythm. Every time she nipped with her teeth, she'd flick with her thumb. Rachel clutching desperately at her back, nails in so deep that Santana was very thankful that her uniform was red. Blood was a bitch to wash out. The cheerleader thought she could her footsteps echoing from down the hall and new she had to finish this, now.

Reluctantly detaching from a rosy nip, she brought her mouth back to the singer's ear, "The one thing, though, that I could not get out of my fucking head, was- what does she sound like when she comes?"

Rachel climaxed with a scream, it was shrill and pitchy, but perfect nonetheless. She was still, perfectly still, for a moment, before collapsing against Santana. Her head dropped onto the other girls shoulder and purred with contentment, "That was-"

Rachel stopped abruptly, eyes wide as the door opened to the bathroom. She felt Santana stiffen against her but kept her hand where it was; inside the girl on the sink.

Quinn entered the room with a bright smile on her face and laughter in her eyes. The expression didn't last long. She stopped short, but stumbled forward a step when Brittany slammed into her. The taller blonde began to apologize, but like Rachel, she never did finish her sentence once she looked past her pregnant friend.

Quinn's eyes hardened, but her voice stayed deceptively light, "So… which one of you should I pay?"


End file.
